Discovery
by Lady Josephynne
Summary: When 2 teenage earth girls fall into Alageasia, Murtagah and Eragon they've gone insane. Will chaos happpen or will love blossom? Maybe a little of both... NOT A MARY SUE FIC!
1. Enter Anastasia

**A/N- Hi guys! It's me again. Shout out to everyone who reviewed for my first story! I know that there was an excerpt for my next story, but this idea came to me while I was watching House last night. To quote the summary: THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE FANFIC!**

**To clear things up, there are four dragon eggs not three in this story. Murtagh and Eragon have stolen them from Galbatorix and are on their way to the Varden.(Saphira is about 6 months old.)**

**Hazelstar- Thanks for your review and adding me to your favorite stories list. **

**Blueyedbabe****- Thanks for the criticism; and the compliment. I really appreciate it. **

**FE frog****- thanks for being the 1****st**** to review! And I agree, Garrett Hedlund did play the perfect Murtagh (so hot) **

**Flyingxdragonx123****- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, my personal fave was number 5. **

**Coca.cola.916-Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own, don't sue!**

**Now, on with the story!! –Trumpet fanfare plays-**

"Eragon!" Murtagh called in extreme annoyance.

"What, Murtagh!?" Eragon whined.

"What are those two things on the ground?"

"I don't know, he replied, walking over to Murtagh.

2 teenage girls were lying on the ground. Both of them were asleep. As far as Murtagh could tell they were extremely beautiful. One of them sat up and exclaimed:

""Where am I?"

"Um…Alagaesia…about 2 leagues outside the Hadarac desert."

Murtagh answered slowly.

"So that means, you're Murtagh and Eragon." She exclaimed, before falling back asleep.

Murtagh blinked before bending over and picking her up. He carried her over to the campfire he and Eragon had been sitting around when they appeared. He gasped when he saw her face.

She was beautiful, by Earth standards. Her hair was curly chestnut brown, which was extremely messy and needed to be washed. She had tanned skin with a spattering of freckles across her face, (her face also needed to be washed). She was wearing an ice blue tank top with a pair of ice blue, black, and white plaid pajama pants. She was clutching a blue plaid backpack and shivering. (They could not see her eyes because she was asleep.)

Eragon removed the backpack from her and placed a blanket over her body. He unzipped the backpack and dumped it out. Out fell a cell phone, iPod, two books he could not open, a smaller bag full of tubes and compacts, folders, notebooks and a hairbrush. He stared in astonishment at the incredible disarray of it all.

"What is all this stuff?" Murtagh gasped.

" I don't know but, some of it could be dangerous," Eragon replied.

The other girl woke up and walked over to them. She was wearing a black nightgown, and carrying a black, violet, and white polka dotted backpack. Her hair was extremely frizzy and like the other girl's hair, in need of a good washing. Her hair was long, raven black with a purple streak in it. Her eyes were piercing violet, and her pale skin also needed a good washing.

"What is your name?" Eragon asked her.

" I am Anastasia Delaine and I am seventeen years old." She pronounced with a slight French accent.

"Who's your friend?" Murtagh asked, nodding at the sleeping girl.

"I've never seen her before." Anastasia told him.

At that moment the other girl woke up. She glanced around the clearing, registering her surroundings. Her eyes fell on her dumped out backpack. When she registered that her emerald eyes glistened with rage.

"How dare you?" She yelled with a light British accent.

**A/N- Thanks for reading and don't forget to press the pretty purple-blue button. HAPPY PIE DAY!**


	2. Enter Elizabeth

**A/N- This is my gift to you all-updating the day after I posted the first chapter. From now on I'll probably update on Wednesday and possibly Saturday. In reviews let me know if you want 2 updates per week or 1 update per week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- don't own, don't sue**

From last chapter: _Her emerald eyes glistened with rage. "How dare you?" She yelled with a light British accent._

"What is your name?" Eragon asked impatiently.

" I am Miss Elizabeth Rochester of Kensington and I am nineteen years old." She told them, with a slightly haughty air.

"I am Eragon Shurt'agal, if it pleases my lady." He finished by lightly brushing her hand with his lips.

She blushed and withdrew her hand. Noticing Eragon's face she was enraptured by him. He was, like Murtagh, shirtless. (They had been sparring.) She thought that with his hazel eyes and chocolate colored hair he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Realizing that he noticed she was staring at him she blushed again, and looked away.

Anastasia ("Call me Stacey!") was staring at Murtagh. With his blue-gray eyes, pitch-black hair, and tanned and muscled body, she believed him very gorgeous. He also noticed she was staring at him and blushing, she also looked away in embarrassment. What she didn't know was that Murtagh was also looking at her (despite her horrible state).

"Well, shall we be going with you?" Lizzy (Elizabeth) asked.

"Yes, you will be going with us," Eragon answered.

"It seems the smart thing to do, seeing as we have no way of returning to our world," remarked Stacey dryly.

Murtagh cleared his throat and offered his cloak to Anastasia. Eragon did the same for Elizabeth. Saphira watched all this with great interest. Eragon sincerely hoped that she could not tell his thoughts about Lizzy.

_Eragon, you find her figure and face pleasing, do you not?_ Saphira asked him.

_Yes, but why does it matter to you Saphira? _He responded.

_I think that if you were to marry one day you should marry a girl like this, possibly even this one. _

_Oh, why does it matter?! _He grunted and withdrew from their mental contact.

Eragon helped Lizzy onto Snowfire, and handed her the blue backpack she had been carrying. Murtagh helped Stacey onto Tornac and handed her the polka dotted backpack she had been carrying. Then the two males walked to Saphira so they could tie Arya to her belly. After this was done they walked back over to the horses and got onto them behind the girls. Lizzy and Stacey both blushed when the Eragon and Murtagh slid their hands around their waist to pick up the reins.

Suddenly a haze of violet light filled the clearing. It cleared to have a haze of blue light fill the clearing. When the blue light had faded it revealed two duffel bags: one violet, and one ice blue. They were the exact same style, just different colors.

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzy got off of Snowfire, almost falling in the process, and ran over to the duffel bags.

"That's my duffel bag!" Stacey yelled when she spotted the violet one.

"What is a duffel bag?" Eragon asked, confused.

"You don't know what a duffel bag is?"

"Noooooooooooo……… should I?" He asked.

"You probably wouldn't know, but we use it to carry our clothes and stuff in." She explained to him.

"Oh, so it's like a saddlebag!"

"Sure, let's go with that1"

"Also, why can't I open this damned bag!?" Stacey cursed in French before dropping it.

"Maybe it doesn't like you," Eragon joked.

She rounded on him a look of venom on her pale face.

"WHAT did you say?!"

**A/N- thanks for reading, hope you liked, and see you next chapter. Don't forget to review! I will give electronic cookies to the first five reviewers. Next update: Wednesday, if I'm ready! Bye!**


	3. Who The Heck Is Carrie Underwood?

A/N- I don't really have anything to say, soooooooooo……….. on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own them all! **

**Murtagh: Oh really?**

**Me: -faints from Murtagh's hotness-**

**Murtagh: oh my god!**

**Me: -wakes up-**

**Murtagh: -gives her a kiss on the lips-**

**Me: -faints again-**

**Murtagh: Oops, any way's it's not hers!**

"Um… I just was joking!" Eragon said, with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Are you SURE!?" Stacey asked with a suspicious look.

" YES!" Eragon yelled.

"Well, I still can't open this damn bag!" Lizzy exclaimed agitatedly.

" I think I know why!" Stacey said suddenly.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

" They're those special password protected ones, remember?"

"How would you know?"

" It's the exact same style as mine, just a different color."

"Oh, that makes sense!"

"I can't open it because I can't remember my password." Lizzy complained.

"Neither can I!" Stacey cursed in French before dropping the bag.

"Ladies, may we go now?" Murtagh intervened.

" Oh, of course!" Stacey blushed and remounted Tornac, while holding her backpack and duffel bag.

Eragon helped Lizzy remount Snowfire. After he did so, he climbed up behind her. She made sure she had her backpack and duffel bag.

"Where are we going?" Stacey asked with curiosity.

"To the Varden," Murtagh answered, climbing onto Tornac behind Stacey.

"How far away are we?" Lizzy asked.

"About a ½ days ride," Eragon told her.

"Oh, alright!" Lizzy and Stacey had both read Eragon and Eldest, so they knew everything that would happen.

They rode on in silence until Lizzy burst out singing.

_Since the day they got married,_

_He'd been praying for a _

_Little baby… boy!_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football,_

_And be his pride and joy._

_He could already see_

_Him holding that trophy,_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came_

_In with the little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed._

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that_

_Sweet, little, wonderful_

_Perfect all-American girl!_

_Sixteen short years later,_

_She was falling for_

_The senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was_

_Dropping passes,_

_Skipping practice just to spend_

_More time with her_

_The coach said:_

"_Hey son, what's-_

"You have a beautiful singing voice!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Lizzy blushed with embarrassment.

"What is that song called?"

"Oh, it's-"

"All American Girl by Carrie Underwood," Stacey broke in.

"Who?" Eragon and Murtagh exclaimed, bewildered.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of-" She broke off remembering that they weren't on Earth anymore.

They stopped talking and stared when they heard a thunderous roar crashing down into the lake.

They had arrived at Lake Kosta-Meirna.

A/N- Hope you liked it, and please remember to review. I'M NOT POSTING AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS!! I know that's blackmail, but I don't care. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEW PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND!

Murtagh: - glomps her over the head-

Murtagh: Sorry about that, she's had a bit too much sugar, anyways, see you next chapter.

Oh, yeah, I don't own the song All American Girl. It's all Carrie Underwood's!


	4. Mental Torture and Washing Up

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I forgot to mention n in the first chapter that Lizzy wears glasses. I know I said I wasn't reviewing again until I got ten reviews but I think from now on I'm going to do 2 updates a week: one on Wednesday and one on Saturday. If I can't do an update I'll let you know before I can't! Hope everyone likes it so far… and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm already sick of typing these but, it's not mine!**

"Oh my god!" Stacey gasped, looking at the thunderous waterfall pounding into Lake Kosta-Merna.

"How the heck are we supposed to get through that?" Lizzy demanded angrily.

Eragon raced through his mind for the images Arya had shown him. They had to swim through the lake and under the waterfall. He told them and was nearly deafened by the barrage of yells let loose by the Stacey and Lizzy.

"It's okay!" He told them, trying to calm them down.

They shivered with reluctance, but gave their backpacks and duffel bags to Saphira so she could fly around the waterfall. Eragon soothed Snowfire and Tornac with his mind when they whinnied after touching the icy water. They swam to the waterfall, took deep breaths and plunged under. They almost drowned as the pounding water busted onto them. They all had extreme amounts of trouble making it through to the other side, but, they made it, Murtagh first.

"What's the mater, a little water slows you down?" He asked cockily, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Stacey teased playfully.

Eragon groped for a rock, and finding one, banged on the cliff crying:

"A Varden abur du Shur'tagal gata vanta!" (A rider of the varden lacks passage.)

Two doors hidden in the cliff swung inwards. A bald man in purple robes with an angry expression strode out.

"Who are you?" He demanded rudely.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tagal, I am a rider and a friend." Eragon said, turning his palm upward, his gedwey ignasia glinting in the lantern light.

The bald man gaped, struck dumb, and said:

"You must all have your minds searched, first you Rider, then you (pointing at Murtagh), then you, (pointing at Lizzy), and lastly you, (pointing at Stacey)."

Eragon stepped forward. He grimaced with pain as a claw dug into his mind. The bald man dug deeper into his memories. He seemed to take forever before withdrawing his mental probe.

"Now it's your turn." He commanded, pointing at Murtagh.

Murtagh took forever to step forward, and when he did so a look of fury crossed his handsome features. He tried to resist the mental attack, but even his training had not prepared him for this. His mental barriers were mowed over as though they were nothing more than grass. After an ant- agonizingly long time he withdrew from Murtagh's mind.

"Come here Orik!" The bald man commanded.

A dwarf with a long beard wearing a shirt of chain mail stepped forward.

"What Egraz Carn?" The dwarf called Orik asked.

"Take this man to Ajihad and let him know he is the son of Morzan."

The bald man said with a look of disgust on his face.

Upon hearing this almost everyone in the room recoiled in shock. Orik cursed in his own language before commanding Murtagh to follow him. Murtagh did so after hugging Stacey.

"Now it is your turn to be searched," He pointed at Lizzy.

She stepped forward with a scared look on her face. He barely sifted through her memories. However, he did look with great interest at her memories of driver's education, never having seen a car before.

Stacey's search was the shortest of the all. He merely plowed through her memories, seeming bored. He withdrew from her mind.

"They- are not our enemies." He said with reluctance.

"THERE'S AN INJURED ELF ON THE DRAGON NAMED ARYA!!" Stacey roared.

Upon hearing that name, the bald man commanded two men to untie her from Saphira. Eragon told them she needed Tunivor's Nectar. After letting him know that, Arya disappeared to go the healers.

"Come with me to see Ajihad." He commanded Eragon.

Eragon, Saphira and the man left. After they did so, the rest of the men and dwarves left also. They Lizzy and Stacey were left alone. After about two hours, Murtagh returned, followed by Orik.

"Murtagh!" Stacey cried, leaping up to hug him.

He returned the hug with warmth, seeming upset. Orik told them when Eragon and Saphira returned he would take them to the baths after settling Saphira into the dragon hold. Upon hearing the mention of a bath the three of them perked up. Waiting several more long and boring hours, Eragon returned with Saphira.

"Saphira, if you fly to the dragon hold cool water and fresh meat awaits you, when you choose a cave, bedding will be laid down and no one will disturb you." Orik told the great azure dragon.

_I don't want to leave you. _Eragon told her with reluctance.

_Go little one, and when you have bathed and eaten return to me._ She reassured him.

_All right, if that's what you think I should do._ He said with hesitance.

_Go, it will be soothing to rest together without the threat of soldiers or wild animals. We have suffered the hardships of the trail far too long._ She gently told him.

_All right._ Eragon hugged her around her neck. She hummed and jumped into the air, flying to the dragon hold.

"Come with me and I shall take you to the baths," Orik told them.

The four of them followed the dwarf. Leaving Lizzy and Stacey at the women's baths, he took Eragon and Murtagh to the men's bath. They reunited in a dining hall found with instructions from Orik. Murtagh and Eragon almost choked upon seeing Stacey and Lizzy.

They had both washed and combed their hair. Stacey's was no longer frizzy and shone brilliant raven black with the purple streak in it. Her pale skin glowed with happiness at being clean. She was dressed in a white shirt, violet tunic, black leggings and soft leather boots with a leather belt clasped round her small waist.

Lizzy's curly auburn hair was clean, and fell to her shoulders in large loose curls. Her skin was now clear and clean, her tan clearly visible. She was dressed in a black shirt, blue tunic, white leggings and a leather belt. Her small feet had deerskin slippers upon them.

They, in exchange of greeting, warmly hugged Murtagh and Eragon. The four of them acquired stone plates with bread, and sizzling onions and meat. The two males had mugs of mead to accompany it, for the two females, small glasses of wine. When they had finished eating, Orik returned and showed them to their quarters. Eragon was with Saphira in the dragon hold above Isidar Mithrim. Murtagh had a room to himself on the floor below it, and Lizzy and Stacey shared a larger room across the hall. Gasping they both remembered the passwords to their duffel bags and hastened to open them. When the contents were revealed, a happy Stacey exclaimed:

"You know what we can do now?"

"No, what?!" Lizzy replied.

"Have a girl's night in!"

**A/N- This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Yay for long chapters! I have to go and make Eragon and Murtagh clean my room, so I'll see you next chapter. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Eragon: What? I don't want to clean your room!**

**Me: Silence, minion!**

**Murtagh: I don't want to do it either!**

**Me: Ok, Eragon you go clean it, Murtagh let's go get sushi!**

**Eragon: WHAT!? –furious-**

**Murtagh: Have fun, Eragon!**

**Me: Let's go Murtagh!**

**Murtagh: OK!**


	5. Girl's Night In and Beginning of a Test

A/N- I wrote this about two hours after I posted the last chapter, but I decided not to post it until Wednesday

**A/N- I wrote this about two hours after I posted the last chapter, but I decided not to post it until Wednesday. Oh yeah, in this chapter the girls use a laptop to watch movies and an iPod docking system to listen to music. Don't trouble yourself with trying to figure out how these things work in the Inheritance Trilogy. All you'll get is a sore brain. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue**

"We should totally have a girl's night in!" Lizzy exclaimed.

Their duffel bags had opened to reveal candy, two bottles of sprite and sparkling soda, popcorn, teen magazines, several movies, an iPod docking station, and a laptop. They also each had a couple of outfits.

They left the room to go knock on Murtagh's door and told him to come up to the dragon hold with them. He did so, asking why. They refused to answer his questions until they had found Eragon in the dragon hold.

"Eragon!" Lizzy called.

"Yes, what is it?" He came out of Saphira's and his cave.

"We wanted to tell you and Murtagh," Stacey began.

"We're having a girl's night in and if you try to come in our room you will be mentally scarred!" Lizzy finished.

"Thanks for telling us." The two males answered slowly.

"Good night and we'll see you tomorrow!" They said, bouncing back to their room.

When the two girls had left Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other in bemusement. After reaching their room, Stacey and Lizzy locked the door behind them.

"Before we do anything, we need to put on our pajamas and tell each other our histories," Lizzy said seriously.

"All right, I guess that's okay with me," Stacey shrugged and pulled on her nightgown.

After Lizzy had pulled on her tank top and pajama pants the two of them sat cross legged on their beds facing each other.

"So, do you want to go first or shall I?" Stacey asked.

"I guess you can go first," Lizzy said.

While Stacey got ready to tell her life story, Eragon and Murtagh debated over whether or not to eavesdrop on them.

_Eragon! _Saphira exclaimed sharply.

_What Saphira? _He asked her.

_Do you really think it's proper to go and listen to Stacey and Lizzy talk to each other?_ She questioned him.

_I want to know if they'll say anything about me! _He whined with impatience.

_You are not going to go down there and listen to those two girls. They need the company of their own gender, seeing as they may never return to their own world again._ She told him.

_But, Saphira! They could be spies for Galbatorix in disguise. _He said.

_How on earth are they going to be spies for Galbatorix? If they were, the bald man would not have let them in after searching their mind!_

_Oh all right, I guess Murtagh and I will just talk to each other up here so you can make sure we don't sneak down and eavesdrop on them._

_Thank you Eragon!_

"This is my life story," Stacey began.

"I was born on December 14, 1990 in Paris, France. I have a loving mother, my father divorced her when I was very young and left us. I also have a younger brother whose name is Philippe and a calico kitten named Patches. I was currently in my last year of school before university; I was to attend the University of Paris. My life's ambition is to become a photographer; it has been a hobby of mine since I was oh, about 12. I am allergic to peanuts and have a deathly fear of snakes. I was reading Eldest at eleven thirty at night, wishing that it was real and ended up here." She finished with a somewhat anticlimax.

"So, my life's story," Lizzy began.

"I was born on March 28, 1992 in Wales, England. My mother and father were married 2 years before I was born. I am an only child but have two adorable little Chihuahuas. Their names are Macaroni and Cheese. I know it sounds silly! In two years I was supposed to go to the University of London. I had a scholarship to become a nurse. I am nearsighted and love anything to do with chocolate. I was watching Eragon, and thinking how nice it would be to meet him and Murtagh, and everyone else, and that's how I got here." She finished, happy to have it all out.

"Now that that's done we can get this party started!" Stacey yelled.

"Ooh, let's do karaoke!" Lizzy suggested.

Stacey scrolled through her iPod, looking for her favorite song, and finding it, put her iPod on the docking station, and started to sing:

_Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jamming  
That's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singing Lord I was born a rambling man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road_

It's a brother and a sister kind of thing  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reigns  
We gonna rock this thing, cock this thing  
Me and my gang  
Yeah.. me and my gang

We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Banging on gongs and singing our songs  
Dude named Elrock jamming on an Ipod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle  
Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all

It's a brother and a sister kind of thing  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reigns  
We gonna rock this thing, cock this thing  
Me and my gang

na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na..

na na na na na na na na na..

It's a brother and a sister kind of thing  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reigns  
We gonna rock this thing, cock this thing

na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na

na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na

Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reigns

When Stacey had finished the song she preformed an over exaggerated stage bow and sat down.

"Now it's my turn!" Lizzy exclaimed.

She preformed the same routine as Stacey, scrolling for the song she wanted. Although, she took a little longer

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late _**  
**_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a pain

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway……

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like heck

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

When Lizzy finished the song, she was so out of breath from laughing, that Stacey had to grab a bottle of sprite and pour two glasses.

"Um, I don't know." Stacey said, grabbing a bag of skittles and ripping them open.

"GIVE ME THE SKITTLES!" Lizzy roared in a mock scary voice.

When she had said this, the two of them started laughing uncontrollably. Murtagh came down from the dragon hold to see if something was wrong. He knocked on the door, and Stacey ran to answer it, with her glass of sprite in hand, asking Lizzy:

"What did you order room service or something?" She then opened the door.

When she saw Murtagh she was extremely embaressed at how she looked.

"Ladies, are you all right? We heard screaming and were worried," Murtagh asked her.

"Oh we're fine!" Stacey hiccuped.

He then left and she closed and relocked the door. She pulled out her laptop and slapped a movie on the disk drive. What movie was it? Why, it was Eragon of course! The two girls could recite word for word with it.

They finished the movie and Lizzy pulled out a magazine and opened to a quiz: What Kind of Guy Will You Fall For?

"Ooh, let's take that quiz!" Stacey said, pointing at it.

Their results:

Stacey's: You will fall for a mysterious boy with a tragic past. Be warned, he may at some point stray, but he will return when he realizes his love for you. He is always thinking about history, because that is one of his favorite things.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S MURTAGH!" She shrieked.

Lizzy's: You will fall for a guy who is the only hope of one cause or organization. He may be tempted to leave you for an extremely beautiful girl, but he'll come back in the end. He may be a wimp at times but is forever in love with you.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S ERAGON!" She shrieked in perfect imitation of Stacey.

The two of them spent the rest of the night reading magazines, talking, laughing, eating and drinking, watching movies, and listening to music. Of course, they also preformed general silliness. They fell asleep several hours past midnight.

They awoke to a rapid pounding on the door. Lizzy stumbled over and opened it. It was Murtagh.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Hurry! We need to go to the training field for our test in arms and magic!" He said urgently.

Upon hearing this she shut the door and awoke Stacey. The two of them hurried to dress, brush their hair, and generally clean up their mess from the previous night. They hurried out and Murtagh thrust two rolls at them, while hurrying them down Vol Turin.

When they arrived at the training field, they followed him to a corner where Eragon and Saphira were standing.

"Good morning Eragon, and good morning Saphira!" Stacey politely greeted them.

_Good morning Stacey! I hope you fared well last night. _Saphira replied to her.

Lizzy repeated the exchange. Stacey turned around and was handed a bow and a quiver of arrows by Murtagh. He motioned for her to follow and she did so. They reached a line of archers firing at cloth dummies.

"How good of an archer are you?" He asked her.

"Are you kidding me?!" She asked, incredulously.

**A/N- I hope you liked it! R&R please. Leave what you want to happen in the next chapter (after their tests) Should I do the battle next chapter or leave it for two more chapters? Let me know!**

**Me: Are you finished cleaning my room, Eragon?**

**Eragon: What? (is preoccupied reading my fanfiction profile)**

**Eragon: YOU LIKE MURTAGH?**

**Me: chasing after Eragon with Zar'roc**

**Eragon: Eek! Don't hurt me!**

**Murtagh: sighs at Eragon's stupidness.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own ****Me and My Gang**** by Rascal Flatts or ****Runaway**** by Avril Lavigne. It's all their's!**


	6. Grim News, and A Welcome Surprise!

A/N- I'M SO SORRY

A/N- I'M SO SORRY! –Dodges flying fruit- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! As a treat for everyone who waited so long through my laziness here's the next chapter (w/ a special surprise at the end!) . I promise to post again really really soon!

Disclaimer- (Eragon characters hold up signs)

Eragon: CHRISTOPHER

Murtagh: PAOLINI

Arya: OWNS

Nasuada: US

Orik: NOT

Saphira: FANTASYROCKS!!

On with the chapter!

As soon as he had handed her the bow and arrows, she knew what to do. Stacey had worked as an archery instructor at a summer camp for three summers, and she spent most weekends at her school's archery range. Smirking slightly, and wanting to show off for Murtagh, she knocked an arrow and aimed for the target. With a _twang_ the arrow hit the target dead center. Going faster now, she shot the rest of the arrows, and every single one of them hit the target.

"That was incredible!" Murtagh exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Embarrassed by the display of affection, but reveling in the praise she walked to where Lizzy and Eragon were sparring with swords, Murtagh following her.

"So (pant) you (pant) give (pant) up (pant) yet? (pant)," Lizzy exclaimed.

" No (pant) way!" Eragon wheezed.

Darting forward, and parrying a blow she rapped him on the shoulder with her sword. Grinning, she dropped it, and helped him up.

"Wonderful!" Eragon told her.

"Really? I've never used a sword before," Lizzy replied.

Eragon took Lizzy over to the archery range, and Murtagh picked up a sword and gave it to Stacey. She spun it in a circle and flourished it, alert on her feet. Without warning he lunged forward, barely giving her enough time to get her sword up. They became locked in a battle that seemed to last for hours, but really only lasted about twenty minutes. Stacey spun, parried blows, darted, and jabbed, but nothing she did worked. At last when her arms felt like lead, Murtagh came forward and rapped her shoulder. Tired, she dropped the sword.

"Oh my god!" Stacey exclaimed, panting.

"You know, most people couldn't have done so well against me for so long! That was pretty good for someone who's never used a sword before."

"I've actually had staff training so I just sort of modified the poses."

Lizzy and Eragon walked back over. They all agreed that a shower and meal was in order. Saphira carried Lizzy and Stacey on her back up to the dragon hold so they could get a clean outfit. They both grabbed an outfit from their duffel bags and headed to the showers. After a nice warm bath and hair scrub, they walked back up. People were staring at them, but that's because they both were dressed in normal Earth clothing. Lizzy had on a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a pale yellow Hollister shirt on with black converse. Stacey was wearing a pair of dark boot cut jeans and was wearing a green halter top with white stars on it, and on her feet she had a pair of white slip on Vans.

One week later…

The four of them spent the week relaxing and getting to know each other better. One night they played truth or dare, and that turned out pretty crazy! They had also been training with swords and archery in order to keep ready should something happen.

"Come quick, Ajihad has summoned us." Eragon told them, just as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the dragon hold.

The three of them ran quickly down the staircase, running in to Murtagh on the way. When they had reached Ajihad's office the door was barred while he was alerted of his visitors. Then they were allowed to enter the door.

"We have received reports from our scouts that an Urgal army is heading our way," He said, without standing on formality.

Lizzy's tanned face paled, Stacey cursed in French, and Murtagh and Eragon gaped at him.

"How long do we have?" Stacey asked, regaining her posture.

"No more than 12 hours. Defenses are being built, warriors are being readied, and women and children are being evacuated. Do you (Lizzy and Stacey) plan to accompany them?" He asked them.

"No way! I am not a helpless female who lets men fight for her. I shall stay and fight for the Varden!" Stacey exclaimed, violet eyes flashing.

"The same goes for me!" Lizzy declared, stepping up to beside her friend.

"Very well, I shall have someone take you to the armory to get weapons, armor, and armor for your dragon," He aimed this last remark at Eragon.

He dismissed them and they left. Outside was Orik.

"Come with me to the armory," He told them.

They wordlessly followed him, each consumed in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at the armory Stacey and Lizzy each goggled at the amount of weapons and armor. When they had stopped goggling they looked for the weapons they wanted. Stacey grabbed a simple bow made of oak and inlaid with silver filigree and a quiver of arrows fletched with white swan feathers. She also grabbed a six-foot long spear with a stone spearhead. Lizzy grabbed a silver sword with a sapphire in the hilt and a black pommel. She also grabbed a matching dagger. Murtagh and Eragon already had weapons but needed armor so they got that. They also got armor for the girls as well as shields for all of them. Six dwarves (including Orik) searched until they found a set of dragon armor for Saphira. They followed Eragon and Lizzy up to the dragon hold to help put the armor on Saphira. Murtagh and Stacey went to grab a quick meal.

Afterwards, they walked back to the dragon hold in silence.

"Is it true you need permission to speak directly to a Rider's dragon?" Stacey asked, to break the silence.

"Yes, but I hope I don't need permission to do this," Murtagh said quietly.

"What?" Stacey asked, her heart pounding.

He did not reply, but leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing. He broke away, suddenly nervous at what he had just done.

"No, you don't need permission to do that!" Stacey said, grinning.

"Oh, good! I was worried you would be upset at me!" He told her.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you for that?" She asked, laughing.

A/N- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Stacey and Murtagh's first kiss! So what do you think? Was it too soon? Let me know in your reviews people! Review, review, review! See you next chappie!


	7. The Battle of Farthen Dur

**A/N- This is the chapter you've been waiting for! The BATTLE OF FARTHEN DUR!!!! I may make this into two chapters, but I don't know. Read, enjoy, and review people!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to type it? But since I have to: it's not mine, so don't sue.**

Hiding grins on their faces, Stacey and Murtagh continued up to the dragon hold. When they arrived, Saphira was outfitted in her armor and Lizzy and Eragon were suiting up. Noticing the grin on Stacey's face, Lizzy pulled her away and asked:

"Ok, out with it. What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Stacey replied, still grinning.

"Oh, come on, I know he kissed you!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, fine he did!" Stacey blushed.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I am that purple is my favorite color."

"Eragon kissed me when we had arrived up here, after Saphira was in her armor, and the dwarves had left."

"I want to thank whoever made that happen," Stacey said.

Suddenly, there was a whirl of light, and a tall thin girl with messy blonde hair wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt landed in front of them.

"Who're you?" Stacey asked in amazement.

"I'm fantasyrocks, the one who made Murtagh kiss you," The girl replied, seeming bored.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Stacey and Lizzy yelled together, causing Saphira to glance around in alarm.

They both lunged forward to hug the girl, but there was another whirl of light, and the girl was gone.

"That was weird." Lizzy muttered.

"Come on, help me get suited up." Stacey told her.

"Ok, come on!" Lizzy helped her get into her armor.

The four of them left the dragon hold, two at a time on Saphira's back. They arrived by Ajihad's side, causing him to appear startled for a moment.

"Our scouts ran out of a tunnel a few minutes ago. The Urgals are coming." He told them.

They nodded, hiding alarm behind still faces. Lizzy and Stacey took themselves over to another side, seating themselves by Arya. She looked up.

"Who are you?" She asked them.

"We are the two girls who arrived here with Eragon and Murtagh." Stacey quickly told her.

"Aah… the girls from another dimension," She murmured. "How well can you fight?"

"Both of us fight well, I better with the sword, and Stacey better with the bow." Lizzy told her.

"Very well, you may fight along side me if you wish."

"We would be honored."Lizzy said.

Ten minutes passed, and with a deafening roar, the Urgals burst out of the tunnel. Stacey knocked an arrow, holding her bow ready, and Lizzy unsheathed her sword. The Varden's archers fired, Stacey added her arrows to the deadly swarm. A stream of Urgals kept pouring our of the tunnel, and the battle began.

Lizzy was swift and light on her feet, cutting through every enemy that came toward her. After one or two hours she looked up and realized she had been separated from Stacey and Arya. Suddenly, a sickening crunch came from her arm, her face turned white as she realized the bone had broken, and she fell unconscious.

Stacey fired arrows, the iron arrowheads cutting through flesh, muscle and bone. When her supply of arrows ran out, she attacked with her spear. The weapon was deadly, swung so fast that the enemies could hardly see it before they fell to the ground, spouting blood from their wounds. She looked around for her friend, and her face turned to shock, as she saw Lizzy lying unconscious, ignored by everyone else. Murtagh was to her left. She yelled his name, and he came running over to her.

" Lizzy's unconscious! I think she broke a bone!" She yelled over the deafening roar of battle.

"Very well! I'll get her to a safe place!" He yelled back, sweeping towards the unconscious girl.

There was a pool of water on the ground. Stacey jumped when she saw her reflection. Her armor was _covered_ in filth and gore. Her face was red from sweat, and her normally neat raven hair was tangled in knots. Her expression frightened her. There was a look of bloodlust in her eyes, and her lips were bared in a feral snarl. Tearing her eyes away, she released a savage cry and dove back into the battle.

Eragon flew up on Saphira and extended a hand. She grabbed it and lept onto the saddle. Saphira dug her muscled legs into the blood-muddied ground and took flight. They soared over the battle and dove into the dragon hold. It was empty. Eragon threw himself down the polished slide next to the staircase.

On the bottom level of Farthen Dur...

"Looking for me, my young rider?" A soft, vicious voice cut through the air like steel. Eragon whirled around.

_"Durza!" _Eragon growled, and bounded forward. Their swords met in a fiery explosion of sparks. Stacey backed away and leaped onto Saphira, whispering a plan into her ear. Saphira nodded her giant serpentine head and took flight. Finding Arya, Stacey explained her idea, and the elf lept nimbly onto Saphira in front of her. They again took flight, and returned to the dragon hold. Saphira angled into an almost vertical dive, the two women's hair billowing behind them. Arya raised her palm, and a globe of emerald green magic burst from her palm. Isidar Mithrim, the star sapphire, burst into a million fragments. It distracted Durza long enough for Eragon to stab him through the heart. Saphira opened her jaws, and a blistering white-hot mass of fire roared from her mouth. Eragon swayed, and then fell unconscious. The next hours were spent taking him to the healer's where Lizzy and Murtagh were.

The healers insisted on looking over Stacey, even though she firmly said that she was fine. Ajihad entered the room, and those who could lept to their feet.

"We, of the Varden are grateful to all of you, without you, this battle would have been lost, the Varden and dwarves destroyed, and eventual defeat for Surda and the elves. I wish to bestow you with honorary titles. Eragon, you shall be known as Eragon Shadeslayer, in honor of slaying Durza. Stacey, you shall be known as Stacey Swiftspear, in honor of your quickness in battle. Lizzy, you shall be known as Lizzy Togira-Ikonoka, or, the cripple who is whole." He finished speaking, yet no title was uttered for Murtagh.

"Murtagh, you shall be known as Murtagh Varden-finiarel, in honor of your support for the Varden, and the great promise you show." Arya told him.

The four of them thanked the man and elf, before falling into a deep sleep, with Saphira watching over them, humming contentedly.

**A/N- What do you think? Ha! I put myself in! What do you think of their titles? Are they appropriate? Next chapter is a party and in the next three chapters, a VERY important event will occur, involving all four of them.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-fantasyrocks- =** D


	8. Horrors of the Past

A/N- Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it's been busy w/ school, and winter break started yesterday, so I'll try to update several times. This chapter is the party after the battle and the event, I mentioned? It's not going to happen, I was going to make Lizzy and Stacey riders, but that would make them even MORE mary sue, and I'm trying to save them from that. Oh yeah, Stacey's mom's name is Isabelle, and Lizzy's mom's name is Sophia. This will be important later in the chapter.

**Chapter Shout-out: PrincessKaren! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AN AWESOME PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine!**

"Lizzy? LIZZY?!" Stacey whisper-yelled. She was extremely worried. It had been two days since the Battle of Farthen Dur and her friend had been in a feverish sleep after breaking her arm while fighting.

She stared at her, wishing that she would wake up. Lizzy's eyes

shifted uneasily under her eyelids and her face was damp with sweat. She suddenly screamed, as though she was having a nightmare.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she bolted up in her bed. Unexpectedly, she began to sob.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Stacey asked cautiously, worried about her friend.

"No, I--- I was having a nightmare. It's always the same one. I come home after school one afternoon, and my parents are slaughtered in the living room with the house ransacked." She shakily told Stacey.

"How long have you been having this nightmare?"

"Ever since I was stalked for six months a year ago."

"WHAT?"

She shakily took a breath and started her monologue.

"A year ago, I was in dating a boy that I had met from my school. His name was Michael Summers and he was the same age as me. We dated for four months and then we had a big fight, so we broke up. For a week after our break up I started getting the strange feeling that I was being followed…_everywhere. _I was walking my dogs in the park one day after I had started getting this feeling, when I suddenly heard a loud yell behind me. I whirled around, and behind me was Michael on the ground with a camera in his hand clutching his leg. I demanded to know what he was doing, and he got up and ran away. I found out half way through my stalking that he was stalking me. I couldn't do anything about it, because by that time, he would drive by my house, follow me at school, call and email me asking to go to dinner, and taking pictures whenever he could. When he realized that I realized he was stalking me, he cornered me and threatened that if I told anyone he would rape me and kill my parents. Three months later, I got out of the shower, put on my robe, and walked into my bedroom. Sitting on my bed, grinning with the perverted grin of a stalker was Michael. Somehow he had climbed through the window into my room. He reached towards me; I punched him in the chest, and ran out of the room screaming. My mom found me, and asked what was wrong. I told her, and she ran to the kitchen to call 911. By the time the police got to our house, Michael had jumped out my bedroom window, but they caught him running down the street. He was put on trial and charged with 18 months in prison. During that time, my parents and I moved to the other side of town. Ever since he made that threat, I've had that nightmare."

She finished her tale, and sobbed again.

"Oh my god! I had no idea! Are you okay?" Stacey let loose a torrent of questions before smothering her with a hug. She put up a finger to signal a minute to Lizzy, and then left the room. She found Eragon and Murtagh waiting outside silently.

She motioned for them to come inside, and they followed her.

Lizzy brightened considerably at the appearance of the two males.

"Is something wrong? We heard you scream and sob." Eragon asked, concerned.

Lizzy sullenly recounted her tale, while Murtagh and Eragon listened in horror. Eragon quietly gripped Zar'roc, as though to slay Micheal, if he was in the room.

Eragon warmly embraced Lizzy, catching her off guard. She fell back to the bed as soon as he released her.

At that moment, Angela opened the door and walked in.

"Well, Lizzy how is your arm doing?" She walked over, and began examining her arm and muttering under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Lizzy asked the witch and fortuneteller fearfully.

Angela had a somber expression on her face.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but something about the way your arm was broken is going to cause it to heal incorrectly. If you still want to be able to fight, you will have to learn to use your other hand for that, and other tasks."

Still wearing a grave expression, she left the room muttering to herself.

"NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Lizzy suddenly howled with anguish.

"Why, what's wrong?" Stacey asked her.

"This is going to be too hard for me to do!!!"

"LIZZY ROCHESTER!"

"What?"

"Do NOT give up so easily, yes it will be hard, but you have the three of us to help you."

Murtagh cut in.

"If you are interested in going, there is going to be a party tonight to celebrate the Varden's victory of the battle." He told them.

"We will go." Stacey answered for herself and Lizzy.

The two men left, and then Lizzy and Stacey both began talking.

"Do you need someone to come and put a sling on your arm?" She asked Lizzy.

"No, the healers did that as soon as I came in."

"Very well then, let's go up to our room to get ready."

After twenty minutes of helping Lizzy get ready and dressed in normal clothes, they left for their room.

Saphira was waiting for the two of them outside.

_Saphira, this is a pleasant surprise!_

_Yes little ones, Eragon asked me to carry you up to the dragon hold so that you wouldn't have to walk._

_Thank you so much!_

_You are both welcome._

The two of them swung onto Saphira's saddle and flew up to the dragon hold.

After thanking her and walking to their room, they walked in and shut the door. A surprise awaited them.

"Hey, where'd my bags go?"

"Who knows? They arrived on their own, so maybe they left on their own to go back to our dimension." Lizzy replied.

Another surprise awaited them. On the Stacey's bed lay the bow and spear she had fought with, with a note next to them. They had been impeccably repaired.

_Anastasia Swiftspear, Isabellesdaughter,_

_The Varden wish to present these weapons to you, for you to keep as your own as long as they work. This is a gift of our gratitude for your services during the battle._

_Ajihad, Leader of the Varden._

On Lizzy's bed lay her sword and dagger with a similar note.

_Elizabeth Togira-Ikonoka, Sophiasdaughter,_

_The Varden wish to present these weapons to you, for you to keep as your own as long as they work. This is a gift of our gratitude for your services during the battle._

_Ajihad, Leader of the Varden._

"Well, that was very nice of them." Stacey remarked.

She strolled to the dresser in hopes that some of her clothing from Earth still lay in the drawers. No such wish was granted. Instead there was the tunic, shirt, and leggings she first donned while at the Varden. There was also another tunic, shirt, leggings, two skirts, two blouses, one cloak, and a dress.

Another note lay on top of them.

_Anastasia Swiftspear, Isabellesdaughter,_

_These clothes are another gift to you from us, the Varden. They are yours to keep, as long as you may want them._

This note was unsigned.

The other drawer held a similar pile of clothing for Lizzy.

_Elizabeth Togira-Ikonoka, Sophiasdaughter,_

_These clothes are another gift to you from us, the Varden. They are yours to keep, as long as you may want them._

Stacey pulled out the two skirts and laid them on her bed.

One would reach to mid calf, and was forest green, embroidered with rustic brown. The other was deep sea blue, and would reach to her knees with black embroidery.

She frowned at the lack of purple, but chose the green skirt, and put the other one away. Next, she pulled out the two blouses and laid them on her bed. One was an off-white, peasant style blouse, with string ties. The other one was a black blouse, also peasant style, with string ties. She frowned at the lack of purple again, but put the black blouse away.

Lizzy pulled out her skirts, and laid them on _her _bed. One was rose petal red, which would fall to her knees, and the other was silvery cloth that shimmered when it was turned, which would reach mid calf. She selected the red skirt, and pulled out her blouses. They were identical to Stacey's, except she chose the black blouse, and put the white one away.

They turned to each other and began talking animatedly.

A/N- Hey peeps again! I know I said I would have the party in this chapter, but I got to go do chores (read, clean my room). I'll try to have the next chapter up before Christmas, but if not I'll see you soon. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Holidays!

Also, I finished Brisingr, and it was AWESOME! For those of you who haven't read it don't worry, I won't be posting spoilers.

Oh yeah, Lizzy's skirt was embroidered with black thread, sorry.

Chapter Quote: _Why little one, I do believe you said something wise. _Saphira, (Eragon.)


	9. The Finale

_**A/N- Hey everyone! This is going to be the last chapter! Sorry, but I think it's time this story came to an end, since I've been writing it since SEPTEMBER!!! Check out my other story: Battle of the Sexes, if you want some more of my writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…**_

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away… (Oops, wrong story.) Once upon a time, in fairy land… (Oops, also wrong story.) Just kidding- here's the final chapter! Make it last my friends!

Once Stacey and Lizzy had finished dressing, they did each other's hair and left to meet Murtagh and Eragon. Once they all greeted with hellos and hugs, they started for where the party would be. Stacey opened her mouth to stay something and an earsplitting bang shattered the quiet. A cloud of black smoke formed in their midst, and when it had cleared, _Stacey had vanished! _Lizzy was staring perplexedly at the spot where she had been, and another earsplitting bang shattered the silence. Another cloud of smoke finished, and when it cleared then…. Well, I guess you can hazard a guess at what happened. She vanished!

While Murtagh and Eragon were staring with quizzical looks on their faces at each other, something else was happening in another dimension and time.

"ALEXANDRA! SAMANTHA! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THOSE BEDS BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND DRAG THEM OUT MY SELF!!!!" An agitated female voice yelled.

In the largest of the three bedrooms in the reasonably well-sized apartment on the 17th floor of an apartment complex in NYC, two blond haired, blue-eyed girls were rousing themselves, blinking like owls.

The older of the two (Alex) bolted upright and tossed her seashell patterned sheets and blue blanket aside. She shot like a bullet to her closet and rummaged through it. After contemplating what to wear, she pulled out her favorite gray sweater, white camisole, and black leggings and flip-flops.

Sam was sitting on the floor, immersed in her morning yoga. Without opening her eyes, she asked her sister:

"So, Alex what'd you dream about last night?" The two sisters were big on dreams and always discussed them in the morning.

Alex paused brushing her hair, pursing her lips slightly.

"Well, it was weird, but I felt like I'd dropped into Alageasia. I was this French girl named Stacey Delaine. There was a battle and there was going to be a party, but the MOM woke us up."

"Oh my god! That was like, the exact same dream I had, except I was this English girl named Lizzy Rochester."

Alex looked at the Murtagh poster over her bed, and sighed. Sam looked at the _Eragon_ poster over _her_ bed and sighed. Sam got up, dressed in her favorite dark wash skinny jeans, purple polo, and silver sparkle converse. She brushed her hair, and the two sisters headed for the kitchen.

After eating breakfast and brushing their teeth, the two girls bid their mother farewell, and grabbed their backpacks.

They walked out the front door, ready for another day at the high school straight from hell. But that's a story for another time…

**_A/N- Ok, I'm sorry for those of you who hated it. Yes, it was lame, but I was getting tired of this story, and couldn't think of anything else to write about. I have a fiction press account now. Go check it out! I'm also going to be A) Updating Battle of the Sexes today and B) posting the first chapter of a new twilight story. So stick around!_**

You know you love me,

-fantasyrocks-


End file.
